Generally, after being manufactured through various press apparatus, panels are transmitted to a vehicle body factory at a first stage of vehicle manufacturing process. The panels are assembled with each other so as to form a vehicle body of a body in white (B.I.W.) shape.
After the panels of the vehicle body are formed to have a predetermined shape through various press apparatus by pressure, the panels are cut, drilled, bent, or curved at press process such as trimming, piercing, flanging, hemming, and so on.
In a vehicle body assembly line, a moving device is provided for moving a moving object such as a panel arrange apparatus, a clamping apparatus an so on.
In a conventional art, a moving device converts rotary motion of an electrical motor to linear motion for moving the object linearly.
However, in the conventional art, an electrical motor are used as a driving unit and thus, the entire moving device is complex and cost for plant and equipment investment is relatively high.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it can contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.